If i Let you go
by PreppyLove31
Summary: Kagome stays in the feudal era after defeatin Naraku nd gainin her full powers.However, kagome nd Sesshoumaru silently had a thing for each other.Things were turning out great when he announced his marriage. Will kagome stay? will Sesshoumaru put with it?
1. Chapter 1

IF I LET YOU GO.

CHAPTER ONE:

Summary: Kagome stays in the feudal era after defeating Naraku and gaining her full powers. However, kagome and Sesshoumaru silently had a thing for each other. Things were turning out great when Western Castle announced his marriage to a lady. Kagome devastated, thought twice if she belonged. What will happen? Will kagome stay? Will Sesshoumaru Put up with the marriage? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANKS.

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY! ONLY THE PLOT!

2 days after naraku was defeated.

At the village of Kaede. "inuyasha!" the half demon turned to see his companions sango, mirouku, kirara and shippou walking towards him and kikyou. Inuyasha was holding Kikyous hand. "hey guys! Where you've been?"

Sango smiled, "well, after naraku was defeated, I was heading towards my village to repair it but these guys volunteered to help me out!" shippou nodded in agreement, followed by miroku. Kirara purred in agreement.

"Really? We could've helped out, right inuyasha?" kikyo, now full human, said in regret for not helping out. "Aw it's alright kikyo, we needed enough to help out, thanks for the thought though." Sango hugged kikyo to reassure her feelings. Kikyo smiled.

Inuyasha looked around only to find the Lord of Western Lands visiting the village. "oh hey Sesshoumaru.!" Recently the cold lord allowed inuyasha to call him sesshoumaru because of the blood relation.

Everybody looked at the ice prince headed towards them. "what are you doing here Lord Sesshoumaru?" Sango implied. Sesshoumaru ignored their questions and looked around as if looking for someone.

The gang looked around to see who he was looking for. "Is rin lost my lord?" kikyo said curiously. "Hn." Sesshoumaru stood in front of the gang. "No, my ward is safe."

"Then who were you….." Kikyo was cut off by inuyasha rambling about something. "Hey! Did you guys see kagome anywhere? I haven't seen her since Naraku's death." The Gang looked around to see no kagome.

"Now that you mention that…..oh…I heard she was at the rose petal fields with the children collecting herbs for medicine." Sango Added. The gang agreed to go to her for they haven't seen their friend ever since they defeated Naraku. They wondered why she hasn't been visiting them at all.

10 Minutes Later.

Kagome was dressed in a miko's kimono. But ever since Naraku had died, her full powers came in. "Kagome! There you are! Where the hell have you been?" the half demon yelled from a few feet away.

Kagome stood up wondering who was calling her. She turned to face her guests and was shocked to find her friends there standing in front of her. The gang laughed then stopped and looked at the new kagome.

"Kagome! Wow! You….you transformed?" sango squeaked excited to see her best friends transformation. Sesshoumaru followed behind the gang and stopped and admired the miko's beauty. '_She….has changed? Why is this? Though this sesshoumaru has to say. Her beauty is ravishing…..wait…what hell amj I saying'_

Sesshoumaru shrugged of his thoughts of the miko. Kagome's eyes turned from light brown to bright violet, red and blue. Her figure was curvier that wearing the kimono brought out her figure. Her haired was dark Blue that shimmered in the sun. She looked like she was wearing eyeliner, which brought out her face and complimented her beauty. She looked more beautiful than midoriko herself.

Sesshoumaru looked away. He didn't want to look at her. "Oh! Hey guys…..I…what are you doing here?" kagome said nervously as if she didn't expect them to find her. "What are you talking about? We defeated naraku and you disappear? But I guess you have been busy upgrading yourself huh?" sango bragged.

Kagome lightly smiled, the children ran up to her, "High priestess! We found some herbs that you wanted!" they squealed in a childish voice. Kagome looked down at the adorable children and smiled. The gang watched as she interacted with the village children.

"oh, thank you, you guys are such sweethearts for helping me." Kagome bended and hugged them. The children laughed and bowed, "we'll go look for them Lady Kagome!" all the kids shouted. Kagome was shocked. "Are you sure you want to help me? You don't want to go play?" the children laughed, "it's okay, we'll help you, whatever you need, we'll do anything for you!" kagome smiled and nodded. The children grabbed the baskets and ran off.

Kagome turned to her peers who were expecting an answer from her. "So kagome, tell us, your transformation? How?" kikyo said anxious. Kagome lightly smiled. "Well, walk with me." She turned to follow the children, in groups, picking herbs for her. Her gang admired her tone,

Inuyasha was speechless, this woman in front of him, her tone was more womanly yet sincere and warm. Inuyahsa was pulled out of thought when he saw kagome turned towards them.

"Well" kagome turned and faced her friends. "When I was in the jewel shard, Naraku told me that…he wasn't after anything….he was after…me" kagome said slowly. Inuyasha and the gang were baffled. Sesshoumaru stood silently hearing everything.

"Why?" inuyasha asked. "He said he knew that I would be the one to defeat him, because I was not from this time…and before, he was given a prophecy that a woman not born of this world shall be your downfall. That woman will be the next High Priestess and take over Midoriko's Place in guarding the Shikon Jewel."

The gang was shocked to find that their duty was only to protect kagome. "And you transforming?" sango added. Kagome looked up "oh right, well, Narkau was angry and gave me full authority, to protect, defend, and annihilate any enemies, but he transformed me into this to look like his mate. That was his last mark that he wanted to make before he died."

Now that kagome had mentioned it, she did look like a powerful Lady of The Land. Kagome looked at the children and smiled. "I didn't want to face you guys after. I don't know why, but then I came to this garden and found the children and decided to help them."

Sesshoumaru understood her reasons. He looked at her _'she is different from the miko I once knew. Yet she seems…..why can't I read her moves. Her thoughts. They are unknown to me.'_ Kagome looked at him and they met eye to eye. _'its nice to see you Lord Sesshoumaru. I am glad you are well.'_ Kagome frowned. Sesshoumaru noticed it.

The gang then turned to head to the village for it was getting dark. The children followed behind the gang and then Kagome and Sesshoumaru last.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS PORTRAYED IN THE STORY! ALL COPYRIGHT TO THE OWNERS! ;)

Everybody arrived at the village and there was a feast held at the village in celebration for defeating Naraku. The gang joined the party. Inuyasha turned to see kagome walking calmly towards them, _'damn, she looks so cold. Not like the kagome I once knew.'_

Kagome noticed the half demon looking at her and forced a smile to reassure him, inuyasha smiled. "Hey kagome, join the party, you deserve it after all the hard work you did!" inuyasha smiled. Kagome smiled, _'still the same inuyasha I know.'_ " We all deserve it Inuyasha. Don't worry, Have fun, I'll join later, just have to get some stuff done."

Inuyasha smiled in assurance, grabbed kikyo's hand and went towards the bonfire. Kagome the released her smile. _'later. I'll join later.'_ Kagome looked in awe of her group. _'we've all grown up so much. So…..happy'_

"Are you going to join the party Lady Kagome?" kagome was put out of her thoughts to a manly voice from the back. "I will…..though later Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome turned to see the Extremely handsome Lord staring at her. Kagome smiled. Sesshoumaru just stared at her trying to figure out what to say.

'_damn, even her voice changed. She sounds so…cold yet womanly and warm.'_ Kagome smiled, realizing a sort of pause in their conversation, she decided to talk. "You should join the rest of the gang, their over by the bonfire."

Sesshoumaru looked at her and nodded. _'she….wants me to leave?'_ kagome bowed and made her exit but was stopped when she felt Sesshoumaru's hand grab her arm. Kagome turned to the Lord confused. "Do you want to go somewhere and talk priestess?"

Kagome was shocked, but kept firm. She scoffed, "My Lord, I am a Priestess of the Land, You are asking me to go somewhere, in the dark, and talk privately, what do you take me for?" Lord sesshoumaru was shocked. Kagome slowly pushed his hand away.

She looked him in the eye. Sesshoumaru was shocked but didn't show it. "what do you mean miko? I merely wanted to have a simple conversation nothing else, do not expect me to do anything with you, a mere miko." The Lord had simply said, with his usual cold voice.

Kagome looked at him. "yes, and this mere miko has duties to fulfill and has no time to engage in ridiculous conversations in private." Kagome fought back. Sesshoumaru scoffed. This time kagome didn't bow, she turned to leave with eyes staring at her.

Morning came and everyone was up at the crack of dawn. Kagome walked through the village. The gang including the lord came out of their tents. Kagome looked at them. "Good morning, did you sleep well?"

Inuyasha smiled, "yeah we all did thanks kagome…" he looked at her bows and arrows, "wait, where…..did you go anywhere while we were sleeping?" inuyasha asked confused on why she was holding her weapons.

"yeah, where'd you go, Lady Kagome?" kikyo and the rest asked. Kagome smiled, "I was out patrolling the lands…" kagome was cut off by Sesshoumaru. "That is my job miko, not yours, only my mate can patrol the land."

Kagome looked at sesshomaru and smiled calmly, "yes, but I merely patrolled the land surrounding the village for any intruder who would want to attack. Do not worry Lord Sesshoumaru, Im sure there will be enough land for your future mate to explore, if she is up to the responsibility."

Sesshoumaru felt insulted that she would think that he would choose a mate who did not take her duties serious at the Western Castle. "Watch what you say miko." kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. "Yes, and you didn't let me finish til you rudely interrupted."

Sesshoumaru, realizing this, scoffed and turned to grab his haori and armor. Not long after, a scream came. "AAHHHHHHHH! My lady, my lady! Help please! One of the children has been taken hostage by a viper demon!"

Kagome looked back and quickly grabbed her sword. The gang was about to jump in when they were cut off by kagome running ahead of them. "What! Wait kagome!" inuyasha yelled. "let's go!" sango yelled. Everybody followed her.

Kagome headed to the field. The viper demon laughed at her. "oh, they got the village whore priestess!hahahahahahah, you look hot, I would love to do all sorts of things to your body before I devour you!" the viper hissed.

The gang arrived, "wait kagome stay back we'll take over!" inuyasha yelled, kagome looked at them "Get back! Now!" the gang was shocked at how serious kagome had become. Kagome turned forward and grabbed her arrow.

She immediately let the arrowed float in front of her hands. Then the gang heard her chant ancient words. As she was chanting, an immense hot pink, dark blue and black aura starting surrounding her, creating almost like a tornado wind only she was in the middle.

The gang was shocked by her power. "kagome!" shippo yelled, "be careful!" Sesshoumaru was amazed at how powerful she was. Kagome eyes shot open, "Avenge, Wrath, Strike Hera!" kagome shot her hands forwards then lifted her hands up to form her large arrow that's 10 times the size of her.

The viper demon looked shocked, knew that he chose the wrong target. He threw the child down and tried to run away when the arrow caught up with him. In the next minute, everything was covered in smoke. The child ran to kagome. "My lady! Oh thank you! I was so scared!" the child embraced kagome and kagome embraced her back.

"It Is I that is sorry jasmine, I should never have let you gather herbs for me, forgive me." Kagome pleaded, jasmine looked up at kagome, "no don't say sorry, it was my fault I was careless, you told not to go out of the village boundries but I went out instead because there were more herbs outside the village!" kagome smiled. "Thank you."

Kagome let the girl go. She stood up and turned to face her shocked friends. "kagome! I…..you have really improved on your skills" sango said shocked. Kagome smiled. "I've been practicing, though I have mastered it a bit." Kagome looked at her palms that were decorated with ancient tattoo writings.

The gang went on towards the village. Kagome was behind and sesshoumaru was slowing down purposely to match kagomes pace. The gang looked back and noticed sesshoumaru doing that. They all laughed silently enough for Sesshoumaru not to hear.

Kagome just walked, Sesshoumaru looked at kagome. "Are you intended for a mate?" the lord asked out of the blue. Kagome's head shot up surprised, she turned her head towards the lord, "excuse me?"

"Forgive me, it's not that im doing anything suspicious. It's just that, such a power that you're holding, you do not intend to look for a mate? Will your powers fade when you mate?" Sesshoumaru didn't know why he was asking these questions. But he had to get them answered.

Kagome laughed, sesshoumaru was wide eyed, for it was the first time he saw her laugh and it was beautiful. _'she is extremely beautiful, could be envied by all the ladies of the land, she is powerful, she smiles and laugh graceful and has a gentle, humble, strong, yet firm heart. Very independent, Hard to find in a woman like her in this era.'_

Kagome smiled, "no I haven't found a mate yet Sesshoumaru. I do not intend to soon. Right now, I am focusing on my duties as the priestess." Sesshoumaru hid his disappointment. "However," kagome added. Sesshoumaru looked at her curiously, "you see, my skills are so strong that even if I do mate I would not lose them, who knows, maybe if I am mated to such powerful lord, my skills would increase and I would become the strongest lady of the land." Kagome said cheerfully that it sounds like she is excited to gain such immense power.

Sesshoumaru smiled, then he was shocked, _'i…..smiled?'_ kaogme looked at him cheerfully then turned forward. "but answer my question Lord Sesshoumaru?" sesshoumaru looked up at her expecting her question.

"you are the most powerful Lord in the lands, why aren't you mated?" kagome said while still looking forward. Sesshoumaru relished the question, "Interesting question, do you know anyone skilled enough to be my mate?"

Kagome smiled almost laughing, "you, the most powerful cold lord in all the lands, are asking a mere priestess if she knows anyone worthy enough to be your mate?" kagome looked at him then smiled.

"Is that wrong, Though Kagome, I do not regard you just a mere priestess." Kagome looked at him, hiding her amusement. "thank you, it is hard to get a good word out of you Lord Sesshoumaru, I am honored." Sesshoumaru hid his smile. "So, do you know anyone?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her waiting for her reply hoping that she would say what he wanted her to say. Kagome smiled, "well, I do know a few single skilled and responsible women who would love a lord such as yourself."

Sesshoumaru scoffed, "please, entertain me and do so tell their names." Kagome looked at him and admired everything about him. His walk, very Manly and Lord like, and his talk, very strong and demanding , his physical features, very organized and neat.

Kagome looked at him, _' the lord Is perfect….no…..too perfect.'_ "I would tell you their names but im afraid they won't flatter you, for I feel they do not meet your standards." Sesshoumaru was impressed at how she knew what kind of women would be suited for him. "so , Lady Kagome, what kind of woman do you think would suit me?"

Kagome smiled, "well, a woman that is strong and persistent at will, kind, gentle and soft at heart. Responsible and is very organized, good with social interactions. A woman that would take her responsibilities serious If she is to be married to a Lord of your standard. Of course she has to be very, very beautiful, for a lord of your status, it is required." Kagome smiled, Sesshoumaru stopped and held her arm. She turned to him.

Kagome smiled while looking at him, "that is the kind of woman you need Sesshoumaru, someone who is positive and has been through enough hell that she has become a strong woman from it." Sesshoumaru was mesmerized by her words. Sesshoumaru smiled, " you mean, a woman like you?" Kagome, hearing his reply, was shocked that just stood there and said nothing.

Kagome smiled, slowly removing his arm grasping her. "Let's catch up with the gang, Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome turned and started walking, His word lingering in her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY! ALL COPYRIGHTS TO THE OWNERS OF INUYASHA! ;)

Its been a month since that conversation which eventually drew kagome and the Lord together. Soon, they found themselves always with each other. The gang knew and saw this and were happy that they finally admitted their feelings for each other.

"Lady kagome." Kagome, attending to the village elders, turned to see the ice lord headed towards her. "Lord Sesshoumaru? What brings you here?" kagome asked curiously for she noticed that the Lord's armor was missing. _'his armor is missing. He looks so vulnerable without his armor'_

Sesshoumaru let a small smile pass through his face. Kagome couldn't help but blush as he was a few inches away from her. "I would like to ask if you would like to walk with me." Sesshoumaru drew out his hand.

Kagome intently looked at his hand drawn out towards her. Her hair flew in the wind which caressed her face. Sesshoumaru couldn't keep his eyes of her._ 'such beauty and personality this miko has, though this sesshoumaru can't deny these unkown feelings towards her, im slowly opening up to her yet I cannot control it, is…. it possible…. for such feelings?'_

Kagome smiled, "i…cannot." Sesshoumaru looked at her shocked for rejecting his offer, he was speechless. Kagome knew that he was disappointed then quickly added, "because I have to tend to the village elders. Until I can find someone to replace me, my help is needed here."

Sesshoumaru nodded, reassured. As right on time, Kikyo came in and over heard their conversation and shook her head. _'kagome's appearance and powers may have changed, but her excuses to avoid being alone with him don't.'_

Kikyo walked in, "Don't worry kagome, I'll handle it from here, you can assist Lord Sesshoumaru with his 'needs'" kagome caught her sarcasm and blushed then giggled. Lord Sesshoumaru stood confused for the first time in a conversation between two mikos.

"So, do we have an agreement?" Sesshoumaru looked at her and drew out his hand towards her one more time. Kagome looked at his hand for a minute then nodded, "yes. Kikyo will take over in my absence." Kagome drew out her hand and caught his.

Sesshoumaru and kagome walked together hand in hand talking about random subjects of his land, history, mother, and plans. Sesshoumaru looked at the miko beside him. "I must say, This Sesshoumaru thanks you Kagome."

Kagome, drawn out of her thoughts, looked up at him confused. "Thank me? For what?" they both came to a stop in a field of lilies and roses. Sesshoumaru smiled at kagome then held her in his arms.

Kagome, wide eyed, stood there then softened up to the warms and scent of his body. _'I feel so safe in his arms, assured. With my new responsibilities, I'm always alert, gosh, I haven't had this much feeling of security in a long time.'_ "I thank you for making me feel again. Kagome, I…..I don't know how your time express their emotions but….In our time, we love our mates…..forever."

Kagome looked up Sesshoumaru. "For…..ever?" Sesshoumaru smiled, kagome's expression turned pale and with doubt. "Are you sure Sesshoumaru? Does anyone even follow that law anymore Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru grabbed her chin and let her face meet his. "Apparently, My dear kagome, it is a rule that I am quite obsessed with." kagome was speechless. Sesshoumaru leaned in and captured her lips.

Kagome held back her tears,_ 'finally, I have a found a reason to stay.'_

They both withdrew to catch their breath. They lied down in the field, Sesshoumaru held kagome in his arms secured as if he would never let her go. "Kagome" kagome met his eyes; sesshoumaru looked deep into her beautiful light eyes.

"I love you." Kagome was shocked, she felt choked, it was the first time anybody had said that with such meaning, she wanted inuyasha to say that but he loved kikyo but she fell in love with sesshoumaru though she doubted his feelings. Kagome smiled, "I love you…..too Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru smiled, feeling content that she felt the same way. He kissed her again under the shade of lilies and roses.

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR.

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY! NO COPYTRIGHTS INFRINGEMENT INTENDED! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANKS ;)

Over the next few days, kagome has taught the lord everything about the village and how it works. Kagome taught him about pot making, cooking, making herbs and gathering herbs for medicine, to bandage wounds and how to be a sociable lord.

"I don't understand how this will help me kagome." Sesshoumaru said frustrated, laying down a basket full of food for the village. Kagome smiled, putting down a basket of herbs. The priestess looked at her lover intently.

Kagome laughed "you really don't know? Sesshoumaru Dearest, this is to help improve your lands, and if you are to improve your lands, you must first know your land right? That's the problem with you lords nowadays, you want to improve yet you don't know how to." Kagome said in a taunting voice to the rookie Lord.

Sesshoumaru frowned then hugged her from the back. Kagome shot up in surprise. "wha….." Sesshoumar held her and layed his head on her shoulder, "well, My dearest kagome, I may be new to these kind of responsibilities, but there is one thing I am not new to…..care to find out?"

Sesshoumaru whispered seductively, kagome shivered and knew instantly what he was talking about, making the right decision to stop his demon from taking over, she pushed him, making him step back a few feet away from her.

Kagome scoffed and looked at the confident lord, "im sure that there is one thing you're not new too, though, I am also sure you may not be so good at it." Sesshoumaru was shocked at her reply. No one had ever challenged him to verble battles before. His opponents always lost….though this time he seemed to have lost to a 'human.'

Kagome winked at him, "Now, get back to work Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome smiled teasing sesshoumaru then went to the village kitchen to prepare lunch for the children and adults.

Sesshoumaru smirked then followed behind her, _'I have learned so much from this woman, no one has taught me these kind of things before, here I thought I knew everything already. Wait, am I admitting to not knowing every…..thing?'_ Sesshoumaru smiled at the thought, _'surely this woman walking in front of my has greatly changed this sesshoumaru. There is no Lady in all the lands that can compare to her.'_

Kagome looked at the lost-in-thought lord and smiled. _'he surely has grown up. I am happy with my accomplishment, I want him to succeed in his duties and i….certainly don't want to get in the way of his responsibilities. Yet…I can't help…..why weren't you the one pinned to the tree instead of inuyasha…no…..no….then he would've been in love with kikyo and…fate really is…..mysterious.'_

Sesshoumaru looked at kagome smiling at him in admiration, "See something you like Miko." Kagome looked at him, "Not really, I was just wondering why you're so slow that's all." Kagome turned away and laughed, Sesshoumaru was speechless, yet again loosing another battle with his little miko. _'you will soon regret that Kagome, yes you will._' Sesshoumaru smiled at his thoughts then continued on.

_**7 HOURS LATER.**_

Everybody was surrounding the bonfire hosted by the village's head chief. Kagome was serving everything, as she was done she looked towards her companions, sango and miroku hugging, inuyasha and kikyo making out once in a while, shippo and kirara trying not to fall asleep. Then she turned to Sesshoumaru leaning under against a tree, closing his eyes. Kagome couldn't help but admire such power and beauty. _'killing perfection they say about him. I can't quite agree with that. I say he was just living up to what people were saying about him.'_

kagome quietly excused herself from the camp and took a quiet walk. Kagome came across the same field where she and sesshouamru admitted their feelings for each other. Kagome lied down and a song came to mind:

_**lying here with you so close to me, **_

_**its hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe,**_

_**caught up in this moment,**_

_**caught up in your smile,**_

Sesshoumaru slowly opened his eyes, he looked around only to see that kagome disappeared, he tried to avoid getting curious as to where she went. Frustrated, he growled then slowly got up and paced to where only he heard singing.

_**never opened up to anyone,**_

_**so hard to hold back when im holding you in my arms,**_

_**we don't need to rush this, **_

_**lets just take this slow.**_

Kagome smiled, she felt so relieved and happy that she slowly to fall asleep. Trying to avoid sleeping she slowly sat up and looked up at the moon. Sesshoumaru stopped when he saw Kagome singing in the field. _'what is she…what is she doing out here….alone?'_

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight,**_

_**Just a touch of the fire burning so bright,**_

_**Well I don't want to mess this thing up,**_

_**I dont want to push to far.**_

_**Just a shot in the dark that you just might,**_

_**Be the one that im waiting for my whole life,**_

_**So baby im alright,**_

_**Just a kiss good night.**_

Kagome ended the song, noticing that her friends are probably looking for her she stood up and turned, only to meet Sesshoumaru standing across staring right at her. Kagome didn't like meeting him alone, she didn't mind in the daylight, but they were almost fully covered in darkness if it wasn't for the moon shining brightly upon them.

"Hi, What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, _'shoot, he's probably pissed that I walked off alone without him.'_ Sesshoumaru smiled, "I could say the same for you, are you…" Sesshoumaru looked around then met kagome's eyes, "meeting someone?" kagome, noticing his tone of insecurity, smiled.

"no, just enjoying the nights breeze. Were you worried about me?" Kagome asked in awe of his worrying about her, Sesshoumaru looked away, "uh, no, I was just taking a walk when I heard you singing." Kagome smiled then nodded.

"well, then we should be heading back, everybody is probably worried, kagome crossed sesshoumaru when he held her waist from the back, then whispered in her ear, "no, I doubt their worried about us disappearing all of a sudden, especially in this beautiful night."

Kagome knew what he was trying to and pushed him back with her hand on his chest, "and why...wouldnt they be worried?" kagome asked with one eyebrow up. Sesshoumaru held her hand and pulled her closer.

"because." He kissed her then withdrew and met her eyes, "sooner or later, in this night, something is bound to happen." He tried to kiss her when kagome layed one finger on his lips, he looked at her confused.

"what is….going to happen? Is it anything important that I should know?" kagome asked curiously yet wanting to know where their conversation will eventually lead to. Sesshoumaru then held her hand.

"Yes, something is going to happen…where…..someone's purity will be terribly tainted…" kagome quickly took a few paces back. _'he's not planning…to…'_ Sesshoumaru knew her nervousness and smirked.

"do you always say this to women to get them in bed?" sesshoumaru was impressed at how straightforward she was. "no, I never I thought I would need to make an effort. Though you are the first Kagome."

Kagome smiled, "my apologies then my lord, I would not be able to please you…ever." Kagome laughed mockingly then turned to walk away when Sesshoumaru ran forward and held her. Kagome fought off. Sesshoumaru struggled to keep her steady and reassured, he didn't want her to think he was going to rape her. "Kagome! Keep still, im not that desperate."

Kagome stopped then looked around then met his eyes, "Oh!" she laughed, "right, I…..knew that." Sesshoumaru stopped, "though I am desperate for your lips." He caught her lips and she smiled.

As things were heating up. Kagome knew where this was going. _'shoot, his temptation is great…..damn….i have to…..make….an effort to…stop.'_ Kagome withdrew, "Stop. I…I cant. Sesshoumaru…I can't….only after….marriage."

Sesshoumaru looked at her confused, "why…" realizing that she was the high priestess, he looked at her, "Oh, I lost control there, I apologize." Sesshoumaru said sincerely. Kagome knew that he meant it. The held each other. "We should head back. I should have listened to you the first time."

Sesshoumaru held her hand and they both headed back towards the village where for the next few days, kagome saw how sesshoumaru was improving in his skills.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW….THANKS! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE.

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY! NO COPYRIGHTS INFRINGEMENT INTENDED! ;)

Its been a month since Lord Sesshoumaru went away, he received an urgent letter from the Western palace and he reassured kagome that he would be back as soon as his matters are settled at the Castle.

KAGOMES POV.

I looked at the basket and lilies and roses in my hand, I was walking towards the village where my friends were waiting for me. _'its been a month and he still hasn't returned, what if….no kagome, don't doubt, not now….im sure he'll return soon and things will be….fine'_

I saw, in the distance the children running towards me as they saw me walking towards them. "Lady kagome! Your back! We missed you! Oh….inuyasha wants to see you!" the children squeaked in excitement. I couldn't help but lay the baskets down and hug them, thanking them for the information they've given me.

I grabbed my flower basket, stood up then silently smiled at the children heading towards the village. I silently made my way towards my friends when kikyo had caught up with me. "kagome!" I looked at kikyo, she looked at me not with excitement but with worry. However, I brushed it away and ignored it.

"hey kikyo, where's…" inuyasha cut me off, "kagome, your…..back I see." I looked at inuyasha who was apparently not happy with something. I didn't mind, I thought maybe he and kikyo got into a fight when sango and everybody looked at me with the same worried look inuyasha was giving me.

"is….everything…okay?" I noticed inuyasha looking at everybody and then nodded in agreement as if they all had the same thought at once. It seems like they were unsure of telling me something. "kagome…."

END KAGOMES POV.

Kagome looked at her friends confused but smiling at the same time. "Guys, whats….. going on?" inuyasha came forward when kikyo stopped him, inuyasha nodded and kikyo looked at me. "kagome…..Sesshoumaru sent for us to go to His palace, he…. sent a letter for all of us…" kagome cut kikyo off.

Kagome smiled happy, "oh….guys, if it's a letter from sesshoumaru then why are you guys so worried…."inuyasha cut me off, "kagome….." kagome looked at inuyasha, _'why is inuyasha like this, I haven't seen him this worried and sad about anything."_

"kagome…..its…..a letter inviting us…" Kagome smiled and cut of inuyasha, "then we should…" "kagome!" kagome stood still shocked at inuyasha yelling at her. "It's a letter…for his wedding…. to the Lady of South."

Kagome dropped her baskets. For a split second there everything went silent._ 'no…no!...no!...he's lying….Sesshoumaru wouldn't leave me and turn up engaged….he….loves….' _kagome felt her friends embracing her. "No! Let….me..Gooo!" kagome shoved them aside.

Her eyes started to turn pure white and her body started giving off pure aura signifying her anger that her friends took a few paces behind. Kagome was in tears, "You're….lying….inuy…" kagome looked at the letter inuyasha handed to her.

_You are cordially invited to the Western Castle where the marriage of Lady Yuri Yamamoto and Lord Sesshoumaru will take place._

KAGOMES POV.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, and what worse? Is that inuyasha had shown me proof of the letter. I guess he knew that I wouldn't believe him and kept the letter as proof. I looked up at Inuyasha. "When….." he apparently cut me off.

"We're leaving tomorrow. Lets….go….." I cut him off, I didn't want to hear it, and I looked away. "I'm not going….I have…..duties here inuyasha you know that." "Kagome, don't just stand by and let that lady take him away." Kikyo urged me.

I looked at her, then allowed a faint smile pass, "kikyo, he's mature enough to make decisions of his own, I re…I respect his decision." I smiled to reassure my comrades, "I will go about my business, and I will prepare your supplies for your journey."

I smiled then turned to leave when inuyasha stopped me. I turned to see him looking at me worried. "kagome…..your name is on the invitation. You're… invited." Inuyasha showed me. I looked at it with sadness.

My tear had dropped on the paper and the paper, all of sudden, shattered to pieces. The gang looked at the paper, stunned. I met their eyes, "I thought my suffering would end after Naraku had disappeared….such a stupid thought, right?"

Sango held my hand with tears forming in her eyes, "come kagome….lets go….don't…..please….I'm sure he'll denounce his marriage that's why he invited you too..…I'm…..I'm sure of it." I admired her effort but I knew better. "I'm...it's his decision sango…I will go…only because I know I am invited just because I am The Guardian of the Sacred Jewel. My…..presence is needed." Sango smiled.

I let her hand go and turned to leave to prepare for our journey.

END KAGOMES POV.

_**NEXT MORNING.**_

Kagome met up with her friends. Inuyasha stared at her intently. _'she looks so…..cold….just like before sesshoumaru entered her life…now it seems like she…has become the guardian of the shard…nothing but coldness and bitter silence….oh kagome…'_

Kagome saw inuyasha looking at her; she let a faint smile pass across her face, enough for inuyasha to see. He smiled at her. "If we are all ready, then let's go!" kikyo shouted, trying to brighten up the mood.

Kagome said nothing nodded and started to walk ahead but she was following behind the gang. Shippo looked back and tried to go to her but sango stopped him, shippo looked up at sango with cheerful eyes, "let her be shippo, she needs to be alone right now."

Shippo nodded and turned forward. kagome couldn't help but let a small tear fall on the side of her face. Kagome stopped and stared at the sky, and then it started to rain. Everybody held up their umbrellas that kagome bought for them from her time.

The gang looked back at their friend who was still walking behind them without an umbrella. "kagome, your…..going to get sick….here, we'll share." Sango and kikyo pleaded. Kagome looked at their friends.

'_Her eyes…are so dull and lifeless…oh….kagome.'_ sango held back her tears. Kagome smiled, "haven't you noticed already? I can't get sick; the sacred jewel won't allow anything to touch me." Inuyasha looked at his friends and nodded at kagome. "okay…..come on guys…lets continue. We want to reach the castle before tomorrow midday."

The gang withdrew their glance from their friend and faced forward to continue their journey. Kagome wiped the smile of her face and glance back at the ground.

**NEXT MORNING MIDDAY.**

the gang camped last night and everybody packed and continued their journey to the castle. Inuyasha and everybody woke up to find no kagome there. "where…is she inuyasha?" shippo asked almost sobbing.

Sango hugged shippo, "don't worry, kagome is probably bathing later or patrolling our camp, she'll meet up with us later…remember…..she's probably one of the most…..no the most powerful guardian ever…" shippo looked at sango and smiled.

Inuyasha smiled, "alright guys, don't worry, im sure kagome will meet up with us later…lets go." The gang continues for they were only an hour away from the castle.

The gang had arrived at the gate entering the castle. In front of the gate, stood two giant guards with giant armors. one of them had glanced toward the gang, "Master Inuyasha? Welcome, your brother is waiting for you in the palace."

Inuyasha nodded and they all entered the castle, they looked in awe, they castle was bright white and silver, on the front door was a huge sign of the crescent moon with a giant W.C in the middle. (stands for Western Castle.)

they entered and Sesshoumaru was waiting for them. "Sesshoumaru?" inuyasha had asked the man facing his back towards them. Sesshoumaru turned to see his brother and his gang walking towards him.

Sesshoumaru shook away the awkwardness that he felt. "Inuyasha…welcome." He glanced over his friends and they instantly knew that he was looking for kagome. Kikyo met his gaze and looked away is discontentment.

"Where's our room? We'd like to get accommodated before we meet Lady Yuri." Inuyasha said with a straight emotion. Sesshoumaru looked at him shocked. He was expecting inuyasha to ask about the wedding and everything. Sesshoumaru kept his cold emotion and nodded.

"Yes, I…..acquire that everybody on the invitation is here?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly, inuyasha scoffed. "Yeah, everybody is here." Kikyo added. Sesshoumaru looked at her then towards inuyasha. "Really? I am sure I invited the miko? Where is she? Has she been informed about my engagement?"

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. He just wanted to slap some sense in his brother. Inuyasha scoffed, "Yes, Kagome was informed, though she said she had more important responsibilities so she can't make it. Sorry Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru was shocked and pissed at the same time. "How….."Sesshoumaru and everybody were cut off by a voice.

"Sorry for the tardiness." Everybody turned to see kagome walking towards their way. Beautiful as ever. Her hair caressed the wind and her eyes emotionless. Her lips cherry pink/red. Her hair was silky. Lords would kill over a woman like her.

Kagome held her arrows which were giving off strong pure aura. Only she had the authority to touch them and they were much much stronger than kikyos arrows.

Sesshoumaru hadn't seen her in a month and he felt like it was like the first time he had seen her. "Kag…" Sesshoumaru was cut off by kagome stopping beside inuyasha gazing straight at him. "Good Afternoon, Lord Sesshoumaru. Congratulations on your engagement. You have finally found a proper Lady to rule by your side." Kagome tried to keep a smile on her face.

'_kagome…this woman standing in front of me…is more like the guardian of the shikon jewel….nothing but cold…..' _"Well, my wedding is in 2 weeks, please, Sarai will show you to your rooms. After you are accommodated, you will meet the Lady of the South." Sesshoumaru said coldly but with pride as if he's marrying the most beautiful woman in the land.

"Fine…" inuyasha bowed and everybody followed behind him. Kagome followed last behind her friends. Sesshoumaru looked at her and grabbed her arm to stop. Kagome stopped at met his eyes. "Kagome…." Sesshoumaru was cut off by kagome.

"Lady….Kagome, Lord Sesshoumaru. Is there any 'important' reason you stopped me?" Sesshoumaru couldn't believe that this was the kagome he fell in love with. "No…but….." Sesshoumaru didn't know what to say.

Kagome scoffed. "Then, excuse me Lord….." Sesshoumaru cut her off, "damn it kagome, just Sesshoumaru please."

Kagome smiled, "why should I call you by your name Lord Sesshoumaru, calling you only by your name would mean that we would have a special bond. Do we….have a special bond, Lord Sesshoumaru?" kagome highlighted the 'special bond' to get her point through. Sesshoumaru was shocked, he slowly released her arm and she took a few light paces back.

Kagome couldn't help but be cold, when she had heard of the marriage she withdrew all emotions and felt like that the she only had her duties as the guardian to fulfill and that was why naraku made her stay in the feudal era. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, _'I bet you saw this coming naraku.' _Kagome sighed heavily.

Kagome looked at him with sadness in her eyes. Noticing that tears were going to form in her eyes, she bowed and left for her assigned room, leaving behind a shocked and speechless lord.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX.

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY! NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED! THANKS ;)

Its been a week since the gang ad everybody has been there, the engagement party was hosted. Everybody including the gang had met the Lady of the South except kagome. She was always out in patrol of the village.

Kagome had just exited her room when she saw inuyasha and her friends heading towards her way. Instantly kagome slapped on a fake smile, "kagome, everybody is meeting downstairs to meet the Lady Yuri, and of course, everybody is expecting you as always, though you're always on patrol of the village." Inuyasha said as a hint that she should show up at this meeting.

Kagome looked at her friends and knew that her friends would put up quite a verbal fight to make her stay so she decided to go along with it to avoid any verbal battles against her friends, "of course, apparently the village doesn't need my assistance today so I am certainly attending this meeting." Instantly her friends face lit up.

"okay, because we don't want you to avoid Lord sesshoumaru and Yuri by patrolling your village." Kikyo said making her point, kagome understood because she hadn't care to show up at any of the main events of the two couples.

Kagome's face was sincere yet firm and still, "Im only attending the main event and that's the wedding, none of the other events matter to me, but of course my name is on every event, so I fully understand, but please understand that I have my duties as the High Priestess as well and I do take my responsibilities seriously." Kagome said with maturity in her voice.

Everybody nodded and understood. Then inuyasha led the group downstairs where Sesshoumaru was in his as always armor and haori, and the Lords by his side to greet the coming Lady who went back to the South in preparation for the wedding.

The Lords and Sesshoumar saw the coming gang downstairs, "Lord Sesshoumaru." Kikyo and the rest of the gang greeted the guests. Then Koga, Lord of the North, had looked at kagome following last behind. "And who is this Lord Sesshoumaru?"

The rest of the lords and sesshoumaru turned their gaze towards the priestess, kagome, feeling watched, turned to meet everybody's gaze upon her. Sesshoumaru couldn't say anything but forced himself to, "You should know Lord Koga, It is Kagome, The…..High Priestess of the Sacred Jewel Shard."

Kagome heard murmuring from the lords and scoffed. Koga grew eye wide, "Kag…..Kagome?" koga stepped forward and hugged her, "You…..changed Kagome." Kagome didn't hug him back but instead withdrew from his muscular arms.

Koga looked deep into her eyes and took a pace back in shock. _'who? Is this…kagome? I don't understand….why is she so…lifeless?" _ kagome looked at him with no emotions, "Lord Koga, welcome, please forgive my absence, I was attending to the village."

"kag…..Lady Kagome, why so formal with your words? I don't know you like that kag…..Lady kagome?" koga stuttered at his words, he wasn't used to calling her Lady Kagome.

Kagome bowed and said nothing. Then Takamaru, Lord of the East, turned towards the door, "oh, the Lady has arrived." Then everybody withdrew from their gaze at kagome and turnd to the lady.

Yuri walked in smiling with much pride that she is marrying Sesshoumaru, in every ladies eye, sesshoumaru was hard to get and they envied yuri for getting him to marry her. Yuri's hair was in a bun decorated with cherry blossoms, her favorite.

Her eyes were light blue and her lips were plain light pink, the shape of her face made her look like a whining little child. She had two female servants behind her. Her hair was pitched black. Yuri was beautiful with the features of an immature teenager.

Yuri entered and smiled, "My dear Lord Sesshoumaru, have you missed me?" yuri gave a taunting little smile then winked at Sesshoumaru. He didn't say anything but just smiled. "Lady Yuri, the Lords of the lands has arrived to greet you." Takamaru interrupted. Takamaru had a little crush on yuri.

Yuri faced the Lords and bowed for respect they all greeted except kagome, she was standing alone a few feet away. Yuri looked at kagome, "oh, can you get me something to drink please?" Yuri had asked kagome. Kagome was slightly insulted but before she could say anything yuri interrupted her, "thank you." then turned away and held Sesshoumaru's hand.

Everybody saw this and was shocked that yuri had just ask the most important guest to get her something to drink. "Lady Yuri, I would like to….introduce to you, to kagome, The High Priestess of the Sacred Jewel Shard." Yuri smiled excited and squeaked, "where is koga?"

Koga urged her to look back and yuri did. Yuri faced to meet up with kagome looking away not even paying attention. Yuri was shocked, realizing what she had done, she stepped forward, "oh, please forgive me Lady Kagome, I didn't….." walked towards Yuri, kagome looked deep within her eyes as if reading her future then scoffed and made her way out to the garden.

Yuri stood there frozen for a while, and then Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm and led her to the garden. Nightfall came and everybody was inside reading to retire. Kagome came out and sat next to the garden river. Kagome admired everything about nature; kagome looked at her hands with the picture of the sacred jewel shard engraved on the palm of both of her hands.

'_I guess….midoriko, why did you ever choose me? Was this bound to happen even if I wasn't the guardian of the…sacred jewel?" kagome cried and didn't say anything. She held both her knees and allowed her tears to fall. Then she looked up when someone had spoken to her._

"_kagome, my dear kagome, I chose you because you have overcome every tests that a priestess had to pass in order to become the guardian…." Midoriko had gracefully floated on the river, the light of the moon shone on the river exposing her form._

_Kagome looked at her in awe, "I never chose this life…now….inuyasha then sessh…..sesshoumaru." kagome looked away and midoriko smiled gently._

_kagome couldn't look at midoriko, "kagome, do you know, that you're the only pure priestess who ever lived?" midoriko bent in front of her and brought her head to meet her eyes. Kagome looked at her crying. Midoriko wiped away her tears._

"_i…..you mean, im the only pure priestess who didn't give in to lustful temptations?" kagome spat out the words, midoriko nodded, "not only that, kagome you're pure inside and out. Whether you're cold or not, you're always gentle, kind, caring yet firm and you take your responsibilities seriously. Kagome I….didnt choose you, the sacred jewel did. It went against my wishes and I have to say…..i can see why it chose you."_

_Midoriko smiled and floated away from her, "remember, my child, you hold the power to destroy this world, it's your choice, if you die, everything goes with it, all pure things and evil. You balance everything kagome. Please, be strong my love." Those were midoriko's last words when she disappeared. When she disappeared the moon's light that shone on the river faded._

Kagome looked away and said nothing, _'that still doesn't solve anything…because'_ kagome looked at her palms, _'im still the guardian and Sesshoumaru is to wed Lady yuri…I shouldn't be here at all….after all…I can still balance everything….in…my….world I guess.'_ Kagome layed down frustrated.

In the distance on the top floor, outside the balcony, Sesshoumaru stood outside the balcony of his room watching kagome after midoriko disappeared.

kagome thought of one of her favorite songs and started humming it and eventually sang it:

_**im so tired of being here, **_

_**surpressed by all these, childish fears,**_

_**and if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave.**_

_**Cause your presence still lingers here, **_

_**And it wont leave me alone, these wounds wont seem to heal,**_

Kagome grew frustrated that she felt like she was going to cry again so she stood up and decided to walk around the garden.

Lord Sesshoumaru saw her move then left in his room. Two minutes later he came out towards the garden when he didn't see her. _'kagome.'_ He looked around to see her stand under the cherry blossom tree.

_**This pain is just to real, theres just to much that time cannot erase**_

_**When you cried I wipe away all of your tears,**_

_**When you scream I fight away all of your fears,**_

_**I held your hand through all of these years, **_

_**But you still held, on me.**_

_**You used to captivate me by your resonated life,**_

Lord Sesshoumaru stood a few feet behind her for he didn't want to make himself known. Kagome remember some memories and let a smile pass then it faded.

_**Now im bound by the life you left behind**_

_**Your face it haunts**_

_**Why ones pleasant dreams**_

_**Your voice chased away all the sanity in me**_

_**These wounds wont seem to heal,**_

_**This pain is just to real, there's just ot much that time cannot erase**_

_**When you cried I wipe away all of your tears, **_

_**When you scream I'de fight away all of your fears,**_

_**I held your hand through all of these years,**_

_**But you still held, on me. **_

_**I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,**_

_**But though you're still with me,**_

_**I've been alone all along.**_

_**When you cried I'de wipe away all of your tears,**_

_**When you scream I'de fight away all of your fears,**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years,**_

_**And you still held on….me.**_

Kagome heard rustling then turned to see sesshoumaru standing a few yards away, enough for sesshoumaru to grab her arm. "kagome…" Sesshoumaru didn't know what to say.

Kagome was relieved to see him, but realizing his engagement she slightly frowned with sadness. She looked away; Sesshoumaru realized this and walked forward, "please kagome….look at me."

"Why should I look at you?" kagome said with a cold voice but with sorrow and disappointment at the same time. "Please kagome….i don't love her…at all…" kagome scoffed loudly when he said that.

Kagome looked at him with a hint of disgust, "you left to come here, and then, out of nowhere, you send a letter inviting us to your engagement? With my name on the list! how dare you Sesshoumaru, how dare you embarrass me like …" kagome was cut off by sesshoumaru hugging her.

Kagome tried to fight him off, "please, don't fight kagome…..you have no idea." Sesshoumaru said with sadness in his voice, kagome pulled away and gazed at him, "well, you're not going to tell me?"

Sesshoumaru realized that she wanted an explanation then nodded, he told her to sit down next to him under the tree so she did. As soon they sat down sesshoumaru started, "when I came back to the castle, my father told me immediately that I was getting engaged, I was going to deny him but I didn't know that yuri was waiting for me in my chambers." Sesshoumaru took a glance at kagome. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru disappointment, he noticed it but then he decided to continue.

Sesshoumaru turned and gazed out to the garden, "they've been preparing my engagement behind my back, that same day I talked to my father and he said the invitation were already sent out and apparently he sent an invitation to inuyasha and…. for you too kagome…I swear, I didn't…know."

Kagome still didn't reply, sesshoumaru continued realizing she's not going to say anything until he's done. "after arguing with my father, he decided to cancel the wedding, but I have to find a more suitable wife than lady yuri."sesshoumaru stopped when kagome looked at him.

"a suitable wife? As in more powerful and more beautiful than she is right?" kagome asked almost raising her voice, sesshoumaru looked at her and nodded, then kagome scoffed. "damnit it sesshoumaru, are you that blind?" kagome stood up and sesshoumaru stood up as well.

"kagom…." Sesshoumaru attempted to grab her arm but kagome pushed him away, "Damn Sesshoumaru I didn't know you were that stupid? Did you tell him about….." kagome was cut off. Sesshoumaru looked away then looked at her, "no I didn't….tell my father about us….kagome please, I don't love her, my heart will never be with her…..ever"

Kagome scoffed, so she raised her tone as if yelling at him. "And you're going….through with the wedding? You're dad told you to find a more powerful mate…damn it sesshoumaru, I was always there for you yet you picked a woman like her?"

Sesshoumaru attempted to say something but kagome cut him, "shut up! I waited Sesshoumaru, I waited, but I didn't know I was waiting for you to get married to a worthless wench who doesn't fit to be your wife!." Kagome said pointing at yuri who was dancing in the castle with other ladies.

Sesshoumaru couldn't say anything he just looked at her, "it just sounds like you're going to marry her yet you tell me that 'don't worry I'll marry her yet she wont have my heart you will' sesshoumaru….dont expect to wait for you….im not like the other ladies…Sesshoumaru." At the end, kagome 's voice grew cold. She looked away.

Sesshoumaru walked forward to hug her but kagome took a step back, "don't…"kagome looked at him, "don't…I love you Sesshoumaru, I meant that when I said it and I know you meant that to…..but….."

Kagome looked at him then wiped away the tears forming in her eyes, "yet…you" kagome didn't know what else to say so then she turned and slowly walked in the castle.

Kagome walked passed yuri, yuri couldn't help but stare at her and silently envied her beauty. She looked kagome then looked at Sesshoumaru standing next to the door leaning against the wall. Yuri saw how Sesshoumaru couldn't take his eyes of kagome who made her way towards her room to retire for the day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven.

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY! NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED! ;) I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS IN ANY OF THE CHAPTERS! ALL RIGHTS TO THE OWNERS! ;)

**Kagome's Pov. **

I didn't know what else to say, I walked slowly through the castle halls and glanced at the pictures hanging on them. It was pictures of Sesshoumaru's family. i looked at one empty spot that the maids were preparing.

The head maid looked at me smiling then bowed, "Lady Kagome, Do you like the decorations? "we are preparing the portraits of Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Yuri, their portraits will be hung here for all generations to see." The maid said squeaking with excitement.

I didn't care; I pretended not to hear her and just walked away. _'Damn, the longer I stay here, the more…'_ I shook any thought that lingered in my head; I didn't want to think at all. I walked to the castle entrance and met up with Koga.

He looked at me like a child admiring a toy that they really wanted. I slightly bowed then turned to leave when he grabbed my arm. I slowly turned to him. "Lady Kagome, How do you like your stay here?" koga looked at me like he was trying to figure out what to say to start a conversation.

I slightly smiled, then fully turned to face him, "My stay here has been fair." Koga hid his hands behind his back then smiled, "Don't mind me asking, but how long have you been the Guardian to the Sacred Jewel?"

I looked at him slightly amused and curious at why he would ask such question, but then I decided to go with the flow. "Ever since the Death of Naraku." I glanced towards the door that was open and I could see the ladies outside in the front gate. I looked at him again.

"He used the Jewel for his own selfish reasons and that created war and chaos. However, everything is…..peaceful now." He smiled at me with hints that he was very interested in our conversation.

"I find you very interesting my lady. You are…..what's the word? Different." He said his words smoothly and coolly. I smiled, "Thank you Lord Koga."

He let out a small laugh, "you don't say much do you?" I looked at him confused then realizing what he meant i added, "I just get straight to the point, engaging in pointless talks wastes my time." I said sarcastically but getting my point through, hoping this conversation won't waste my time.

He grabbed my hand and glanced at the markings, all of sudden I saw his smile fade, he looked at me, "you've changed kagome….a lot actually." He held my hand. I didn't know what to say because it was actually true. "I don't care to change back to who I was…..week and hoping for something that will never come true or….be mine." I looked away when he grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

He looked at me and moved closer, "weak? You were never weak kagome….you are everything that i hoped I'de find in a mate." He smiled at me and, then all of a sudden I noticed him leaning in closer.

'_is he thinking of…..'_ before I could say anything, someone entered through the door. I glanced and saw Sesshoumaru entering, he looked at us and koga jumped, surprised. "Lord Sesshoumaru!"

**END KAGOMES POV.**

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe what he just saw; koga was attempting to kiss kagome and kagome was not backing out from it. _'what….' _He just looked at koga, "Is everything…..alright here?" koga looked at kagome then back at Sesshoumaru. "Yes, I was just talking with lady…" before koga could finish.

Both of them saw kagome turn to leave. Kagome, facing her back, was holding back her tears. _'what am I doing?...why didn't I back away when koga tried to…am I trying to hurt him as much as he…..'_

Kagome held back her tears. _'I can't….i don't….belong here….i can't be here any longer…or…'_ kagome walked straight towards her room and stood outside, thinking before entering her chambers. _'I don't want to know the end of this…..'I refuse….i don't want to be the reason why Sesshoumaru doesn't get married and loses his title and koga's name blasphemed if he…..ever choose's me as his….mate.'_

Kagome layed her hand on the door knob, she tried to open it when she recognized the voice speaking to her. "Are you and Koga….Are you?" kagome turned to see Sesshoumaru standing a few feet from her. She smelled a slight tears and a lot of sadness from him.

Kagome looked at him, trying to stop her body from shaking dramatically. _'I don't know what to say...what else can I say, my words and presence won't stop his engagement.'_ Kagome just looked at him and didn't say anything.

Sesshoumar grew furious waiting for a reply, "are you messing with koga now?" he tried to control his voice. Kagome looked away, "look at me and answer me kagome! What was that I saw with you and…..you didn't even try to…..back out."

Kagome looked at him slightly shocked that he noticed as well. Kagome gathered up her strength, she was fed up fighting for love, she fought for inuyasha and lost, now she is expected to fight for Sesshoumaru.

Kagome looked at him, "There is nothing going on between me and koga." She said it as if it was no big deal. Sesshoumaru looked at her slightly pissed but confused, he scoffed. "I don't believe you. You love him!"

"No I don't, I also don't believe that you love me at all Sesshoumaru! Don't criticize me when you know nothing!" kagome's temper all of a sudden burst. She couldn't contain herself any longer. "How dare you think I'll choose Koga! There is nothing between us Sesshoumaru! I don't….feel anything for him….do you still doubt me that much!"

"I trust you kagome, but…..the lords…..they…" Sesshoumaru looked away. "you will not choose him right? You love me." Kagome looked at him.

"If I don't choose him, are you going to end the engagement?" kagome said, trying contain herself from losing her voice. Sesshoumaru just stood there; he didn't know how to answer. "You don't love him right? Kagome, I can't stand seeing you with other…I love you too much…" he looked away.

Kagome looked at him then scoffed, "you're that insecure? Of course…i've always loved you Sesshoumaru, but…like you…..if ever I am mated to anyone, they will not have my heart…you will." Kagome said with a cold tone but sarcastically at the same time. Kagome frowned then turned to leave.

Sesshoumaru stood still, slightly shocked at what kagome said. He walked slowly in his chambers. Realizing what was going to happen between kagome and koga, he growled angrily and punched the wall. Half of the wall was wrecked. He sat down by his bed, he glanced at his side and pictured yuri there, picturing yuri there instead of kagome, he looked away in disgust.

'_i never thought…' _sesshoumaru put both of his hands on his face, covering it. Sesshoumaru always thought marriage would be easy and that he only had to create an heir. To him it didn't matter which lady was going to be by his side, she just had to be really beautiful and a full demoness.

Sesshoumaru removed his hands from his face. _'But all that changed when I met…..kagome….now i don't want to picture any other woman by my side…..but her.' _  
>"What kind of man has she made me into?" Sesshoumaru whispered to himself. Trying to forget about everything, he retired for the day.<p>

After the incident between Sesshoumaru and kagome, Koga and Inutaisho heard every single word. Koga was making his way to kagome's chambers when he heard them; he slowly made his way to the castle room, speechless at what he just heard. Inutaisho was just heading downstairs to find Sesshoumaru regarding his wedding tux. Koga looked outside the window speechless, _'kagome…..loves….sesshoumaru? I don't…..believe that...no, it can't be.'_

Inutaisho was absolutely speechless, he wasn't angry. Inutaisho was extremely shocked that his son had 'fallen in love' with someone. Inutaisho passed down the hall and glanced at the empty spot where the portrait will be placed. _'what if…..' _inutaisho was wide eyed. He was actually doubting the wedding now.

He shook his head, "no, yuri is a fully fledged demoness, she is powerful and beautiful. Kagome is…..human" Inutaisho convinced himself. He turned to leave when his demon spoke to him, _'that may be true, yuri may be the lady of the south and kagome may be human, but she is the most powerful lady in all the land. The Sacred Jewel Shard had chosen kagome and waited for her for many millenniums. Kagome's beauty and power is envied by all women and desired by all Lords. To have kagome mate koga would be such a…waste. Inutaisho, it is rare that the high priestess of the Sacred Jewel Shard would ever fall in love. Usually, their emotions are taken away and they only focus on equality and balance of all living things. Therefore, she is regarded as the most feared of all and you know that, you've heard of the prophecy!.' _

Inutaisho just stood there, for once he agreed with his demon talking to him. He turned to see all his family portraits, the past lords of the Western land and their mates. He looked at each one of them and saw that they all were fully fledged demonesses. "Lady….Kagome."

Inutaisho felt ashamed that he didn't care to ask first if Sesshoumaru wanted to choose anyone for his mate. He turned to see Sesshoumaru's picture hanging on the wall with no one by his side. Inutaisho's eyes grew with sadness and sorrow. He turned, sighed deeply and then walked away.

Thanks! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! PLEASE NO PROFANITY! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight.

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY! I DO NOT OWN THE ANY OF THE SONGS AS WELL! NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED! THANK YOU! ;)

_**Sesshoumaru's POV.**_

I walked slowly down stairs headed towards the front gate where yuri was waiting for me. I didn't want to go…..i refused to go but father kept pushing me to go. i was close to the front door headed out side.

I looked to yuri, who was eyeing me. I turned towards the sky, ignoring her gaze. _'tomorrow's…the wedding.' _ I never felt this much sorrow since my mother's death. I looked yuri waving for me to come sit by her. My body refused refused to go, I turned towards kagome, sitting under the cherry blossom tree with her eyes closed.

She looked so beautiful and peaceful while resting. My heart wanted to go to where she was. As I was heading towards kagome, my father grabbed my arm and I turned to him,  
>"Sesshoumaru, yuri is this way."<p>

I looked at him then at kagome, who was still resting under the tree. I gazed back at my father and nodded slowly.

I sat down next to my father. All the ladies and maids were preparing everything, they seemed so excited. I didn't pay attention. I saw their lips move when they were showing me some garments and materials for decorations but I couldn't hear any of them at all. My mind was distant and I couldn't stop looking at kagome.

"Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru!" I was put out of thought when yuri was pushing my shoulder. I was leaning on the glass table when she put her forehead on top of mine. As she did this, I could hear the ladies murmur with envy and I knew what she was trying to do.

I stood up and bowed, "everything looks fine. Excuse me, I have some things to finish." I bowed to my father and left. I couldn't stand being there any longer. As I was leaving, I turned to see where kagome was, I stopped and looked everywhere. She wasn't under the tree and no where in sight.

Realizing that she was nowhere to be found, I walked inside. I entered the grand hall to find her standing next to Yuri.

I halted and was about to turn away when yuri saw me and called, "oh….perfect timing, Sesshoumaru, My love." Yuri giggled as she highlighted 'my love.' I stopped and slowly turned.

When I fully turned towards yuri, I met kagome's eyes staring blankly at me. I turned to look at yuri when she ran towards me and hugged me. I didn't hug back, but I forced my arms to hug her.

I looked at kagome, she looked quite shocked when she saw me returning yuri's embrace. I quickly withdrew. Yuri removed herself from me and led me towards kagome, _'why is yuri doing this? Does she know about me and kagome?' _

Yuri held my arm and we were facing kagome. "So, do you like this material Sesshoumaru? Kagome told me it was perfect." Yuri grabbed a glittering white material that held my symbol, the crescent moon.

I looked at the material shocked, "You mean….kagome suggested this?" I looked at yuri then kagome. Yuri smiled, "Yeah….she said it would go perfect with my gown and your white tuxedo." Yuri shrieked, I looked at kagome. _'what is she thinking? is she helping yuri…intentionally.'_

I looked at kagome. "why did….you think this is the perfect material for Yuri's wedding?" at the corner of my eye, yuri looked at me slightly shocked but confused that I said 'yuri's wedding.'

Kagome looked at me. I kept my gaze at her, I wanted an answer from her. The material that she took was the material we planned for our wedding. She came up with the color and I designed it.

Although the material we came up with together was Shining white with the Western castle symbol and the sacred jewel shard in the middle. I looked at the material that yuri held, _'but that material has the southern symbol instead of…..kagome's symbol.'_

Kagome looked at me then gazed at yuri and slightly smiled, "if you need anything other ideas…..please, Lady Yuri, don't hesitate to tell me….i have many ideas for you guy's wedding." Kagome glanced at me at the last part of her sentence.

"Yay! Thank you Lady Kagome! Im sure you have lots of ideas for our wedding thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go finish the design for the grand hall." Yuri bowed then left. As soon she was out of sight, I turned to kagome, only to find her walking away.

I wanted to stop her, but realizing how difficult It must be for her to talk to yuri and about the wedding. I let her go.

It was evening and my father told me I wasn't allowed to see yuri for it could be bad luck for the marriage. I was in my chambers sitting at my desk, frustrated, I threw a bunch of papers in the trash. It was papers officially allowing the western land and southern land to reunite in this marriage.

I leaned on my desk with my hands on my head. Actually, to be very honest, I was happy that I wasn't seeing yuri tonight. I sit hoping that night would never end. I'll never get to see yuri at all. It soothed me not seeing her because after tomorrow I'll be stuck with her.

I almost fell asleep when I heard a door outside the hall. I opened the door to see kagome exiting from her room. I followed a few feet away from. 20 minutes had passed and we came to an halt next to the well.

_**END SESSHOUMARU'S POV.**_

Kagome looked at the well and touched the edge of it. She sat at one corner of the well looking down. Sesshoumaru saw a look of yearning, he knew that kagome missed her family. kagome brushed her hair back, sighing heavily, closing her eyes then slowly opening them.

"Aren't you suppose to be getting ready for your wedding Sesshoumaru?" kagome all of a sudden popped the question. Sesshoumaru was silent, he was surprised that she knew that he was following her, but then brushed the thought away when he realized that she was the guardian to the sacred jewel. He never got used to her title.

He came out from under the tree. "im not allowed to see Yuri, and honestly? I'm happy about it. What are you doing out here?" Sesshoumaru was a few paces from her. Kagome looked at him trying to figure out what to say when everything was already said.

Sesshoumaru took a few steps closer, "Kagome, Are you okay?" kagome looked at him, then nodded, "Im just absorbing reality I guess." Kagome said sarcastically. She looked away, "I feel so lonely Sesshoumaru." Kagome's words stuttered, her tears started flowing.

Kagome folded her arms to embrace herself. "Everytime, I've tried, and everytime I tried…I failed" kagome sobered up. "You haven't failed Kagome." Kagomed looked at him trying to smile.

"kagome, you're everything I hoped for in a woman."Sesshoumaru stepped closer, kagome looked at him then smirked, "that's exactly what koga said."

"Damnit kagome, stop mentioning him!." Sesshoumaru didn't want to think about him, it reminded him of the incident between kagome and koga. "I don't know what else to say."

"kagome, you have everyone fearing you and you have the everybody respect, you don't have to earn it, you are positive, kind and caring kagome…" sesshoumaru stopped when kagome looked at him.

"that's the problem, im being used for my power and everything…are you using me Sesshoumaru?" kagome looked at him expecting answer. "What…..No, Kagome….."sesshoumaru was cut off.

"Liar!" kagome yelled at Sesshoumaru almost crying, "if you weren't using me, you would've returned to me…..unengaged!" kagome let tears flow down her cheeks. Sesshoumaru stood still.

Kagome scoffed then laughed, "but everything doesn't matter anymore now….you're getting married tomorrow and You won't look at me anymore…." Sesshoumaru stopped her. "Kagome, I love you."

"Stop!" kagome cried, "please, stop, I don't want to hear those words from you."

Sesshoumaru let out a frustrated sigh. "kagome, be strong." Kagome looked at him pissed with tears flowing down her cheeks, "be strong? Be strong? Sesshoumaru just stop with the bullshit! Sto….just stop! There's nothing to be strong anymore for Sesshoumar, you're getting married, can't you see that!" kagome yelled at him.

"I know you love me Sesshoumaru, enough to give up everything and….the wedding…but you won't do that will you?" kagome looked at him, trying to hope that he will cancel the wedding, realizing that he didn't answer, she scoffed. Sesshoumaru sensed coldness and disgust in her voice. _'does she…' _ Sesshoumaru felt as if he's losing kagome.

"kagome, do you love me?" Sesshoumaru asked her sincerely, kagome looked at him. "y-y-no. no, I don't love you Sesshoumaru." Those words pierced Sesshoumaru's heart. Kagome looked at him. "I think It's time we've moved on Sesshoumaru, it's no use anymore, my words are…void."

"I don't believe you!" Sesshoumaru kneeled in front of her and held her hands, kagome looked down at him. "tell me you love me kagome! Tel…tell me to don't marry her and I'll return to you kagome! I promise." Sesshoumaru held her hands, trying to hold back his tears.

Kagome stood up and brushed her hair back with her hand, she didn't want to look at Sesshoumaru, "I wanted to see if I belonged here at all." Kagome said honestly. Sesshoumaru was shocked, "how can you say that kagome? You DO belong here." He stood up and backed up a few paces.

Kagome looked at him, and then scoffed, I don't Sesshoumaru, I don't belong here at all." Sesshoumaru looked at kagome confused. "why would you think that? You have a reason to stay, you have the jewel shard and…me"

Kagome was shocked, "But you're getting married Sesshoumaru! I don't have you, she does! Every morning you are going to wake up and see her face! How do you think that makes me feel? And the jewel shard? It doesn't count, the jewel shard will always be there no matter what. It follows me anywhere I go. so…..now I dont have a reason to stay."

"I don't want you with koga! Anybody but koga! Don't make him the reason why you're going to stay." Sesshoumaru hissed back, "anybody but koga? So you're saying I can mate anyone else but him." kagome's voice stuttered but she kept control. Sesshoumaru was shocked at what he just said. "You are unbelievable Sesshoumaru." Kagome said calmly.

Sesshoumaru stood still, he tried to move in closer to kagome, but she looked at him, "Leave…L…Leave!" kagome raised her voice. "This will be the last time we will ever have a conversation like this sesshoumaru...Im tired, I wish nothing but the best for you both." Kagome held back her tears. She loathed tears.

**1 hour later.**

Sesshoumaru walked back to the castle speechless. He stood outside and saw Yuri's window she was dancing and brushing her hair. He looked back to see if kagome wa following him. She wasn't.

He didn't know where she was, he left as she told him. but he went back to try to make amends and she wasn't there. _'she told me to…marry her? She doesn't really want that…I don't believe her….i….'_ Sesshoumaru was in pain just thinking of what she told him.

he continued walking inside, he stopped at the door and glanced back one more time as if hoping she was walking towards him. He frowned to see no one. Thinking for a while, he turned and walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine.

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS AND ITS LYRICS TOO! ALL COPYRIGHTS TO THE OWNERS!

Sesshoumaru was facing the mirror when the maids were straightening his tuxedo. _'it's…..time'_ Sesshoumaru's face was emotionless. He looked so cold like before he met kagome. He turned to leave for the grand hall.

Down the hall in the next room, the ladies were all excited, they were decorating Yuri. Lady of the north was fixing her hair, "I envy you Yuri, you're getting married to the hottest lord in all the lands….gosh I wish I was you."

Yuri and everybody laughed, "I know! Im so excited!" yuri squeaked. The lady of the North, ayame, fixing yuri's make up, laughed, "gosh I wish koga was more like sesshoumaru…hahahahaha I just hope Sesshoumaru can work it in bed. Koga is so bad."

Everybody laughed, "of course, I know sesshoumaru can do all sorts of things," Yuri giggled, "Im just glad that he didn't cancel the wedding because of that wench." Ayame, lady of the north, looked at the rest of the ladies confused.

"what are you talking about?" ayame asked, yuri giggled, "koga told me about kagome and sesshoumaru, he said they're in love or whatever. Well that doesn't matter now, he chose me. She's nothing."

The rest of the ladies laughed except ayame, "you know who you're talking about right?" ayame said irritated, she knew how kagome was kind, caring and loving. Kagome still cared for her when she tried to hurt her because she was jealous that koga loved her. Ayame grew to love kagome.

"What are you talking about?" yuri scoffed. "kagome is the lady of the jewel shard. The way I see it? Who wouldn't choose kagome as their mate?" ayame said confused but sarcastically.

Yuri looked at ayame through the mirror, "what are you trying to say ayame, sesshoumaru shouldn't marry me?" yuri said almost as if she's pissed. Ayame ignored her temper, "done," ayame looked at the yuri's reflection through the mirror.

"im not saying that, it's just that lady kagome is regarded as the most power priestess that ever lived, and to have her fall in love with you and then deny her for someone else. I would be stupid to let her pass. Oh, and maybe sesshoumaru chose you because kagome told him to." Ayame said as if it's nothing.

She smiled, "alright you're done, I'll be heading down now." Ayame excited leaving a slightly pissed and insulted yuri. "whatever." Yuri said then put on her dress.

Sesshoumaru was in the grand hall when inuyasha entered, "hey sesshoumaru, did you see kagome?" Sesshoumaru was knocked out of his thoughts, he looked at inuyasha, "no I didn't. why?"

"we can't find her, kikyo checked her room, but she only found her dress that she was suppose to wear today lying on the bed, did something happen?" inuyasha sensed something had happened between them by the way sesshoumaru was acting.

"im not surprised that she isn't here…..we…..fought last night." Sesshoumaru calmly. Inuyasha was shocked, "she told to marry yuri, she doesn't…..love me anymore inuyasha." Sesshoumaru looked at him.

Inuyasha let out a deep frustrated sigh, "well, you still have time." Sesshoumaru looked at him shocked, "what are you talking about?" inuyasha gazed at the confused sesshoumaru, _'my poor brother, strong and well respected in every battle but useless when it comes to love.'_

"The wedding hasn't started sesshoumaru and….." inuyasha looked around him to check if anyone was there, he looked back at sesshoumaru, "yuri isnt here yet." Inuyasha let out slightly mocking laugh, he lifted his shoulders, " im just saying, don't let father choose for you, especially something that will make you miserable forever, you know we respect being faithful to our mates, and I doubt you'll abide by that rule Sesshoumaru, even if you are obsessed with it." Inuyasha said making his point. Sesshoumaru agreed.

Sesshoumaru looked away, "she doesn't want to see me at all…..or want me back, she said so herself." He said disappointed. Inuyasha stood next to him, "and you believed her when she said she didn't want want you back?" inuyasha said as if sesshoumaru was stupid.

Sesshoumaru looked at him shocked, inuyasha sighed deeply. "im just saying, it's your choice if you want to choose to let kagome go, I mean if you choose yuri, then all you're ties with kagome will be cut, you can choose that road…..or?." inuyasha looked at him waiting for an answer.

"you've always had the power sesshoumaru, I thought you knew that already." Inuyasha said patting his back then standing in line because the wedding was about to start.

kagome stood outside the western castle, she wanted to enter but entering for a wedding, especially when it's sesshoumaru's wedding to someone else made her sick. Kagome looked at front gate. She slowly forced herself to walk inside.

she the door was open so she stood outside the door entering the grand hall. Everybody was dressed beautifully, the aisle was huge. The whole room was decorate with flowers, white and silver ornaments and the room was covered with the material kagome had chosen for the wedding.

By the time she got there, Yuri was almost halfway towards the middle of the aisle. Seshoumaru was dazed that he didn't see kagome standing behind the door. He kept his eyes on Yuri. Kagome forced herself to smile, then she started to sing.

_**Notice me, take my hand,**_

_**Why are we, strangers when.**_

_**Our love is strong  
>Why carry on without me?<br>**_

Yuri made it to the altar, Sesshoumaru hesitantly grabbed her hand as she held it out. They both faced the priest. Kagome stood outside her hand held the jewel shard. When the couple fully faced the priest, the priest whispered excitedly because the priest worked for Yuri. "Are you guys okay? Don't worry this'll all be over soon and you guys can get to business."

Yuri smiled, but sesshoumaru didn't, realizing what he meant. "Now let us start." The priest went on with his speech.

_****__**Every time I try to fly, I fall  
>Without my wings, I feel so small<br>I guess I need you, baby  
>And every time I see you in my dreams<br>I see your face, it's haunting me  
>I guess I need you, baby<strong>___

Kagome knew what was going to happen, she frowned. _'what's done is done…this is the end for me.' _ Kagome admired the crowd. They were all excited for the couple. She looked at inutaisho who looked nervous. She didn't understand why._**  
><strong>__**  
>I make believe that you are here<br>It's the only way I see clear  
>What have I done<br>You seem to move on easy**_

_**And every time I try to fly, I fall  
>Without my wings, I feel so small<br>I guess I need you, baby  
>And every time I see you in my dreams<br>I see your face, you're haunting me  
>I guess I need you, baby <strong>_

Kagome looked at the altar where Sesshoumaru and yuri were. The priest had started asking the main questions, "Lady Yuri of the South, through sickness and in health, through trials and tribulations, happiness and sadness. Do you take Lord Sesshoumaru as your lawful wedded husband? To cherish and to hold until death do you part?"

Yuri looked so anxious for the priest to finish his words, after he was done she answered immediately, "yes!...i mean, I do!" yuri calmed her excitement. now it was Sesshoumaru's turn._****_

_**I may have made it rain  
>Please forgive me<br>My weakness caused you pain  
>And this song's my sorry<br>At night I pray  
>That soon your face will fade away<br>**_

Kagome turned to look at sesshoumaru, they were both facing each other now. The priest had repeated the same thing again for sesshoumaru, "Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Land, do you take Lady Yuri as your lawful wedded wife, to cherish and to hold, in sickness and in health, in strength and weakness, do you promise to be by her side through hardships and trials?"

Sesshoumaru hesitated, he looked at inuyasha, and he remembered what he said, ""im just saying, it's your choice if you want to choose to let kagome go, If you choose yuri then all you're ties with kagome will be officially cut, you can choose that road….or?."

He took a slight glance at the audience when he saw kagome. Kagome looked at him.

_**And every time I try to fly, I fall  
>Without my wings, I feel so small<br>I guess I need you, baby  
>And every time I see you in my dreams<br>I see your face, you're haunting me  
>I guess I need you, baby<strong>_

Sesshoumaru was looking at him hopeful when Kagome turned to leave. Sesshoumaru frowned when he saw kagome walk away, he felt his heart crush. He looked at Yuri.

As kagome walked away towards the well. Her tears streaming down her cheeks, _'good bye….sesshoumaru.'_

She heard the priests voice, "Lord Sesshoumaru…do you accept?" she leaned against the well, she felt herself falling inside. At last, she closed her eyes as she heard Sesshoumaru's final word.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN.

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY! I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS AND ITS LYRICS TOO! ALL COPYRIGHTS TO THE OWNERS OF THE SONGS AND INUYASHA OWNERS! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

It's been 500 years since kagome had left for her time. She was 19 when she left, she is now 21. The jewel shard kept her from injury and dying. She was immortal. She still lived at the shrine. She improved her home to a mansion.

a little girl was led out from the higurashi mansion and into the front yard, her name was jade and she was 8. She had long silk dark blue hair that ended above her butt. Her eyes were light blue, and her lips were cherry red. She had little cute pink ribbons on her hair and was wearing a sun dress that made her look adorable.

"Mom! What are you doing?" jade's eyes were covered, and her mom chuckled, "it's a surprise honey." She led jade out where her friends were waiting. She removed her hand and everyone shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY JADE HIGURASHI!"

The little girl screamed with excitement then realized what her mom did for her she cried happily. Her mother held her then laughed, "Honey…don't cry it's your birthday."

"Oh thank you mommy." The little girl stuttered as she hugged her mom. Souta came in and saw everyone, he smiled, and he looked at the woman hugging jade then walked towards her, "kagome."

Kagome stood up and turned towards souta, "souta! You're here! You made it." Kagome's voice was so happy but mature, like a mother's voice. Her hair was long, silky dark blue, her eyes were light blue and light dark purple, her lips were cherry pink and her figure improved throughout the years.

She wore tight black leather jean and a business jacket. She removed her jacket that revealed her white long sleeve which complimented her body figure; she rolled up her sleeves and put up her hair to a pony tail. She walked towards souta then embraced him.

Souta looked at jade, "so this is my beautiful niece that I've been hearing so much about." Jade looked at him , then nodded, souta grabbed out her present and gave her an envelope, jade screamed excitedly and opened it and screamed.

"mommy! It's a ticket to Disneyland and we get everything for free, it's all paid for!" jade was on the verge of crying again. Kagome smiled and thanked souta for the gift. Souta took jade back to her friends and continued on with the games.

Kagome looked at her surroundings, then at jade, she admired them so much. _'I've accomplished so much since….since then.' _Kagome greeted more guests and their children. Kagome looked at everyone and laughed.

Jade has made so many friends in 4 months, she just transferred to her new school and everyone adored her even her teachers and the principle. she saw everyone having fun and she sat down on the table a few feet away from where the party was.

Her hired maids were catering. One of her maids brought her coffee, kagome looked at her, "thanks Sarah." Sarah bowed then left. Kagome held the coffee and sipped a few times. She owned the biggest and the most beautiful land and house in all of japan.

One more guest arrived, she heard footsteps behind her and sighed, _'here I thought all of jade's friends were already here…..endless.'_

Kagome stood up, dusted her clothes, and then turned to greet her one guest. Kagome was speechless and shocked to see someone she thought she'd never see. When he looked at her, his smiled faded to a shocked expression.

"ka….kagome?" kagome just looked at him, she slightly looked away, she laid her coffee down then met his gaze. "Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru just looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

Kagome smiled, sesshoumaru was shocked, it's the first time in a long time he saw kagome actually smiling and laughing. She looked at him, "you were invited?" kagome said as if she didn't want him attending. Actually, she didn't know, she didn't send him any invitation.

Sesshoumaru smiled, "yeah, you were invited too?" sesshoumaru didn't know anything. Kagome looked back at souta and jade then turned to sesshoumaru, "yeah, you can put it that way." Kagome smiled, realizing sesshoumaru was still outside the gate she tapped her head, "duh, come in."

Sesshoumaru smiled, "thanks." He removed his coat and one of the maids took it. He was wearing a black business suit. he looked at kagome, who was looking at the part. _'she's changed…she never ceases to amuse me. She's matured.'_

Kagome noticed sesshoumaru looking at her, "why are you here? Do you have a child?" kagome asked. Sesshoumaru looked at her then smiled, "no I don't actually….how about…" sesshoumaru was cut off by jade running towards kagome.

"Mommmmmmmyyy! Souta is chasing us with a spider!" jade was laughing hiding behind kagome. Kagome looked at sesshoumaru who was shocked, kagome ended their gaze and kneeled at her frightened daughter.

"Jade, here." Kagome signaled for the maid to bring something. Jade turned to see the maid escorting a bull dog. Kagome laughed, "here, uncle souta is scared of dogs." Kagome said trying to contain her laugh. Jade smiled and held the dogs leash, she kissed the dog head and he licked her.

Jade squeaked, "I'll call him phantom! Thanks mommy you're the best!" kagome smiled and the little girl ran and hid behind the refrigerator, waiting for souta to pass by. Kagome stood up and looked at sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked at her shocked, "you're…married?" kagome looked at him, paused for a second as if trying to put something into words. She then looked at him, "not anymore….i divorced him."

Kagome said coolly, she grabbed her coffee then sipped it. Sesshoumaru looked away then looked back at kagome. "what happened?" kagome looked at him. _'he's trying to find out….i wonder how things are with…'_

Kagome looked away and sipped her coffee. She held her coffee and started to explain, "I married after being here 2 years. We were married for 2 years." Kagome laughed and rubbed her head with one hand. " 2 years!"

Sesshoumaru looked at her confused at why she was laughing. Kagome looked at him, "Sesshoumaru, in the human world, you can leave your spouse anytime you want." Kagome said sarcastically.

Sesshoumaru smiled, as he was gonna say something they were interrupted. "kagome…" sesshoumaru saw kagome frown, she turned, "oh, Hojo." Hojo had grown up. Almost immediately he and kagome liked each other, hojo loved her more than ever but kagome just liked him.

Sesshoumaru looked at hojo then smirked, Kagome forced a smile. She looked at sesshoumaru and knew what he was thinking, "I know I agree."

Sesshoumaru was shocked that she knew, he then smirked. Hojo approached them. "kagome, who is this guest of yours." Kagome looked at sesshoumaru then back at hojo. "Hojo this is Sesshoumaru, an old friend of mine, sesshoumaru this is hojo, the….father of my child."

Sesshoumaru almost choked. He looked at hojo who was standing with pride. "Sesshoumaru? As in Taisho Sesshoumaru?" hojo raised an eyebrow. Kagome looked at hojo and sesshoumaru curiously. "what are you talking about?"

Hojo laughed, "Sesshoumaru is one of richest man in japan kagome. You mean you didn't know anything about him? then how could you call him your friend?" hojo said mocking her. Sesshoumaru wanted to rip his head off. Kagome held his hand and he backed down.

"what are you doing here?" kagome asked, she wanted him to leave. Hojo smiled, "what ever are you talking about? I do have the right to attend my own daughter's birthday."

Sesshoumaru looked at kagome and hojo, _'why did they divorce? Well, besides because of his ego and pride.'_ Kagome scoffed, "you have your other two daughters, go to them." Sesshouamru was speechless. Hojo frowned.

"anyways, I came because I heard the most richest woman in the world is here. Where is she kagome? To be honest, I didn't think you could be friends with rich prople." kagome looked at hojo and sesshouamru who were looking at her curiously.

"you know ms. Higurashi?" sesshoumaru asked curiously. Kagome smiled. "come on, maybe i could marry her and use her for her money." Hojo laughed mockingly. Kagome scoffed. she looked at them. "yes…she…." Kagome was cut off by a maid heading her way.

"Ms. Higurashi, souta is waiting for you, they're about to blow out the candle. Of coruse, they'll wait for you first." Kagome looked at sarah. She smiled. "thank you Sarah. I'll be there in a bit." Sarah bowed and left.

She turned towards her guests, "well, now you know, I am Ms. Higurashi." Kagome smiled, hojo was speechless. "kagome….baby!" kagome cut him off. "leave hojo, you're not welcome here." Kagome waved towards the exit. Hojo was speechless, "you'll regret kicking me out!" hojo hissed then stormed off. Kagome laughed.

Kagome and sesshoumaru walked together towards the party. Sesshoumaru looked at kagome and grabbed her arm. Kagome looked sesshoumaru confused, "I'm sorry for what happened, about everything kagome." Sesshoumaru said sincerely.

Kagome smiled and held his face, he was shocked, "Sesshoumaru I forgot about everything. I forgive you." Kagome removed her hand. "so why did you invite me?" sesshoumaru said curiously.

Kagome looked at him confused, " I didn't…..i…" kagome was cut off with jade strutting towards her with her head down. "mommmyy? Im sorry….i invited him." jade said with remorse as if she's been caught in the act.

Kagome and sesshoumaru looked at the remorseful girl, "jade, why?" jade looked at her, "because, whenever you see his picture on TV you look like you're going to cry…you even whispered his name in your sleep…..i could tell you miss him even when you were with hojo."

Sesshoumaru smiled, and kneeled, "thank you Jade. I am forever in your debt." Jade smiled, "oh you can repay that debt by marrying mommy…..she's pretty isnt she?" jade bragged. Kagome cut her off by telling to go, kagome chuckled nervously. Sesshoumaru laughed then glanced at kagome.

Sesshoumaru looked at kagome, "I don't mind doing that for jade." He said. kagome was shocked, "what about yuri…she must waiting for you sesshoumaru." Kagome said frowning.

Sesshoumaru sighed, "actually, i never married her. I denied her at the altar." Kagome looked at him extremely shocked, "what!" Sessohumaru closed her mouth because she too loud while she was still murmuring. He removed his hand.

"kagome!" kagome turned to see inuyasha and everybody running towards her. Kagome squeaked. "aahhhh! Guys!" kagome ran towards them and hugged them. "we missed you, we were looking for you when sesshoumaru denied yuri, but you were nowhere to be found." Kagome smiled. "I know, I missed you guys so much."

Inuyasha and everybody smiled, "we'll surprise the birthday girl, I bet our present is better than souta's." everybody started laughing. Kagome smiled. Sesshoumaru met up with her. "I am happy you divorced him kagome. Thank you." Kagome looked at him shocked then laughed, "you're very welcome sesshoumaru, you owe me….gosh….if I still didn't love you…" kagome was cut off.

"you still love me?" sesshoumaru asked curiously. Kagome stood still. "pssshhh….what….i.." sesshoumaru whispered in her hear. "I love it when you're nervous, not only it turns me on its your weakness."

Kagome pulled him closer, "Lord sesshoumaru….what weakness?" sesshoumaru smirked. "remember, the jewel protects me from any types of weaknesses." Sesshoumaru smiled, "then what about temptation?" kagome was wide eyed. _'oh crap, I left that out in my wish.'_

Sesshoumaru smiled and pulled her in to hug her. "I love you kagome. After all that we've been through, I still and always will….love you." Kagome smiled and hugged him back. "I love you too Sesshoumaru. I'm sorry I didn't wait for you I thought you accepted….." kagome held him tightly.

"Thank you for coming back…I thought you'd" kagome held back her tears of happiness. Sesshoumaru let her go and caressed her face. "you thought I'de let you go?" kagome nodded. "im not willing to go down a road where I know I'd risk losing you. Kagome…..i'll never let you go." sesshoumaru said sincerely.

For a minute everything seemed perfect. The iwnd blew and kagome's rubber band in her hair flew out. Kagome's hair caressed the wind. Sesshoumaru smiled then leaned in and captured her lips under the sacred tree.

"oh my gosh, mommmy and the handsome guy kissed!yyaayyyyy! I have a new daddy now!" kagome and sessoumaru withdrew from their kiss and saw jade and her friends running away happily. Kagome smiled then turned to sesshoumaru, "my child….." sesshoumaru cut her off.

"I love jade…..because she is from you, she is your daughter, I'll love her as my own." Sesshoumaru kissed and her and kagome was reassured. Sesshoumaru held kagome before she could leave. Kagome looked at sesshoumaru.

"kagome…..will you marry me?" sesshoumaru asked, kneeling, aiming for his pocket, he got out a ring covered in red diamonds, but the white diamonds carved out the name kagome. Kagome was speechless. "I thought…yes." Sesshoumaru smiled and kissed her.

Kagome rested her head on his chest. After a few minutes, kagome led sesshoumaru to the party. Sesshoumaru looked at the woman in front of him. he caught up with her and kagome wrapped her arms around his waist.

Sesshoumaru looked at kagome curiously, "kagome, I hope you didn't lose any of your talents yet." Kagome stopped and looked sesshoumaru, "what are you talking about?" sesshoumaru smiled, "my dear kagome, it's been 500 years and we have a lot of pleasuring…..i mean, catching up to do." Sesshoumaru whispered in kagome's ear.

Kagome smiled and jerked sesshoumaru away, "I haven't lost any of my talents Sesshoumaru, I just hope you have any at all." Kagome said mockingly. Sesshoumaru smirked, "we'll see about that." He tried grabbed kagome but kagome laughed and dodged him.

Kagome ran towards jade and embraced her, jade hugged her mother. Jade opened her eyes and saw sesshoumaru standing behind them. jade looked up at him, smiled and then extended her hand forward asking him to join. Sesshoumaru smiled and embraced both of them.

"come on, we have guests waiting!" kagome stood up and saw inuyasha waving for them. she smiled and everyone joined the picnic. Jade showed sesshoumaru everything. Especially kagome's 'personal' things.

Sesshoumaru always hosted parties and events for jade. He supported her and make sure she was taken care of. Kagome stood by and watch jade and him playing in the playground. _'I'll never let you go sesshoumaru...never_ did never will.'

Kagome smiled and ran towards sesshoumaru and jade when they were waving for her.


End file.
